


Back Home.

by orphan_account



Series: Block B Drabbles [9]
Category: Block B
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho is finally back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry that everything is taking so long, but here it is!  
> This was a request on my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.  
> I hope you enjoy!:)  
> ~Jinxxie

The early rays of the morning sun filter in through the thin fabric of the curtains, filling the room with a gentle, blue glow. Your eyes open slowly, taking a few moments to adjust to the hue that blankets everything you see. You try to move in order to stretch out your arms, but you’re unable to. A small smile lines your lips are you focus in on the man next to you.

His bleached hair is messy, sticking up in several directions and his lips are parted slightly, taking in slow, gentle breaths with each swell of his chest. He’s not wearing a shirt, so his tattoos are in plain view since the blanket is pushed down to his hips. Your hand moves on its own, reaching out to trace the dark lines around the edges of the ink; remembering each shape by memory.

It’s nice to be like this again; to be free to so close to the man that you love. His seemingly never ending trips to and from other countries have left him drained, both physically and emotionally. It was so, so hard to watch him through the screen during your frequent Skype sessions; you were unable to do as you wished. You wanted to be able to reach through that screen and kiss him, trace your fingers down his jaw; anything to calm him during those stressful weeks.

But all of that is in the past now: he’s home! Home with you and the apartment and your dog. Your smile widens as you get an idea. You quickly, yet carefully, untangle yourself from the still-sleeping Jiho before making your way to the kitchen. He hasn’t been eating right, you know that much for sure, and he definitely hasn’t been sleeping well, so letting him sleep in while you make him some breakfast seems like the best thing you can do for him right now. You begin to hum a random song as you pull out the things that you’ll need to make breakfast, thinking ahead and starting a pot of coffee as well.

When you really take time to think about it, you realize just how motherly you tend to be towards Jiho: you always seem to be doing something to make his life easier. But there’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just who you are. You love him from the bottom of your heart, so caring for him just comes naturally.

You’re whisking the eggs when Jiho groggily walks into the kitchen. His face is still puffy from sleeping, and his movements are awkward, making you giggle.

“Good morning, sweetie, how are you?” You ask cheerfully, watching over your shoulder as he helps himself to a mug of coffee.

“Pretty good. I slept really well for the first time in weeks.” He takes a long drink of the black coffee and sighs in content. “Than again, I always do sleep better when you’re with me.”

You smile brightly. “Oh really?”

“Yeah. I guess it’s a psychological thing; I always worry about you being home alone, ya know?” He explains, joining you by the stove and leaning in to pack your cheek. “NOt that I think that you can’t take care of yourself; I know you can. It’s just that-”

“If something were to happen you wouldn’t be able to get to me.” You finish for him, scooping the freshly cooked eggs onto two separate plates. “I know, but you do realize that I worry about you too, right?” He hands you the liquid mixture that you had made for the French toast as you speak.

“I know, baby. And I’m really honoured.” He says with intensity, making you smile.

“Honoured, huh? You know how you could repay me?”

“How?” He eagerly asks.

“You can go set the table for me.” You reply, leaning up to him and pecking his lips.

“Sure thing, my queen.”

You’re grateful that your back is to him, because you know that he’d make fun of the blush on your cheeks. You quickly finish off the toast as Jiho sets the table. (Minus the plates, which are still being filled.) He pours himself another mug of coffee and gets you a glass of orange juice before returning to your side to help you.

The two of you catch up over the meal; making up for the smiles and laughs that you each missed out on while Jiho was away. He tells you all about the shitty puns that Kyung and Jaehyo came up with, and about how amazing it felt to be on stage. Seeing the pride in his eyes while he speaks about his fans warms your heart; he’s always so passionate.

He helps you clean up afterwards, washing the dishes and then passing them off to you do be dried and put away.

“So, what are our plans for today?” He asks as he hands you the final clean pan. You stop and think for a moment.

“There’s a new anime series on Hulu, do you want to start it?” You offer, putting the pan in it’s place.

“That, my love,” He pulls you into his arms and kisses your lips sweetly, “sounds wonderful.

The anime isn’t that good, and the animation is a little awkward as well. On top of that, Jiho fell back sleep, his head on your shoulder, about 20 minutes ago. But that’s ok because, he’s happy and he’s healthy and he’s home. And when it comes down to it, that’s what matters most.


End file.
